Tall, Dark, and Handsome
by iannageorge
Summary: Annabeth was flying. Well, actually, she was dangling in the air; the strap of her armor was clamped in Blackjack's jaws as he soared over New York City. If he dropped her, she would have fallen to her death, but Annabeth trusted the pegasus not to let go. "If I make it out of this battle alive," she said, "I promise to get you doughnuts."


Annabeth was flying. Well, actually, she was dangling in the air; the strap of her armor was clamped in Blackjack's jaws as he soared over New York City.

If he dropped her, she would have fallen to her death, but Annabeth trusted the pegasus not to let go.

"If I make it out of this battle alive," she said, "I promise to get you doughnuts."

 _You're not going to die. Boss won't like that,_ Blackjack responded—not that she could understand him; Annabeth couldn't speak horse.

When they reached the Plaza Hotel, Blackjack set her down gently. Her legs touched the ground first. Then he slowly lowered her body until her head rested on the floor.

Despite his care, Annabeth still winced in pain. Her side was drenched in blood.

Blackjack neighed loudly to get the attention of the demigods inside the building.

He moved his muzzle closer to Annabeth. _You'll be okay_ , he nickered.

"Thank you," Annabeth told him. She reached out with her good arm and stroked his face.

A group of demigods rushed outside, and Blackjack let them take her.

 _You'll be okay,_ he said again. _You have to be._

* * *

A few days later, Annabeth visited Blackjack at his stable with a box of doughnuts. Confused as he was, Blackjack certainly wasn't going to question her offering.

"I made you a promise, remember?" Annabeth said. "It's a thank you gift for saving me."

Blackjack hesitated.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I know you like doughnuts." Annabeth then raised her eyebrows. "Don't tell me you're on a diet."

 _No, of course not,_ Blackjack snorted. But he had to be careful. He looked around, ears alert.

Annabeth laughed. "This isn't a test. Percy's not here. He won't know," she assured him. "It'll be our secret."

 _You're gonna keep secrets from your boyfriend now? Yeah, that's right. I know all about that. Boss won't shut up about you._

Annabeth took a doughnut from the box and held it in front of his muzzle.

 _It's okay though. I won't tell._

Blackjack took the doughnut from her hand and began to devour it.

Annabeth in turn picked one for herself, and together they ate their sweets.

By the time Annabeth had finished her first doughnut, Blackjack had finished four. He didn't want to take the last one. If it were Percy, he wouldn't hesitate, but Annabeth was different.

"Do you wanna share the last one?" she asked.

Blackjack bowed his head to nod.

Annabeth split the doughnut in two. She gave him the larger piece.

 _Thank you, Annabeth,_ Blackjack said. He wished she could understand him.

They soon finished their respective halves. Annabeth licked her fingers, and Blackjack licked his snout.

As she was about to leave, Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

This was new.

"I owe you," she murmured.

After she let go, Blackjack looked at her shoulder and lightly tapped his muzzle on it.

 _How's your shoulder?_

"It's alright now," said Annabeth. "Apollo healed me. It doesn't hurt anymore, but I still have the scar." She tugged down her sleeve to show him. Blackjack could see the dark remains of the deadly gash she got saving Percy. He gave her a sad whinny.

"It's okay," Annabeth said. "If it weren't for you, I would have died."

 _If it weren't for you, boss would have died._

Blackjack wanted to thank her again, but he didn't know how. He hoped she understood anyway.

* * *

"Blackjack!"

The voice of an alarmed girl snapped him out of his nap.

"Have you seen Percy?"

Blackjack opened his eyes to see Annabeth biting her lip. Her brows were furrowed.

"Please tell me you've seen him today. We can't find him anywhere," she said, panic in her voice.

 _That can't be good._

Blackjack rose from his haunches and trotted over to the blonde.

 _Let's go find boss._

Percy didn't let anyone ride his steed, but Blackjack had a feeling that Percy would always make an exception for Annabeth. He folded his front legs and dropped to a side so she could hop on him.

"Thank you," she said.

He flew her across camp, across Long Island, and across New York City, but they couldn't find Percy anywhere.

Blackjack was getting worried, and Annabeth was getting angry. She cursed the gods.

"What in Hades did they do to him?"

 _I don't know, Annabeth. I don't know._

"They'll pay for it. I promise you that," she said forcefully.

Blackjack knew that when it came to Percy, no one else would go to lengths as great as she would. She truly was his boss's fiercest protector.

Annabeth didn't want to quit searching, but she could tell Blackjack was getting tired. The flaps of his wings were beginning to look heavy.

"Let's go back to camp," she said in resignation.

 _I'll help you find him,_ Blackjack neighed. _I promise_ you _that._

* * *

Percy was officially missing, and Annabeth was freaking out. She sat by the water and turned into a bawling mess. She just wanted to be alone.

The other campers couldn't see her like this. She was supposed to be strong in front of them, but even she needed to let out her grief and worry at some point. It wouldn't be healthy to keep it all in.

And so she sat in her own company, her legs pulled up to her chest. Her glistening grey eyes peeked over the arms crossed on her knees, and she stared at the water behind her mess of blonde curls.

As Annabeth tamed her sobs into sniffles, she heard a rhythmic flapping of wings and felt the breeze that accompanied it. A soft fall of hooves approached her from behind. She knew who it was without having to turn.

"I don't have doughnuts," she said dolefully.

 _That's okay. I didn't come for doughnuts._ Blackjack knelt and folded his legs. He laid down beside her.

Annabeth wiped her tears. "I already miss him," she said thickly.

 _Me too, Annabeth._

Blackjack moved his head closer to her. Annabeth finally faced him and stroked his long face.

 _We'll find him._

They remained silent, the sound of the waves broken by only his breathing and her sniffles.

Blackjack hadn't seen Annabeth in such misery before. She was usually the most cool, calm, and collected one. He wanted to cheer her up and tell her embarrassing stories about Percy.

 _Did you know when you found me, boss first thought I was a mare? And_ he's _supposed to be the son of the father of horses. Unbelievable, right?_

She couldn't hear him, but he continued to talk to her anyway.

Eventually, Annabeth spoke. "Do you wanna go to the city again tomorrow? We can get doughnuts."

Blackjack made a nodding motion with his head.

"I don't suppose you can tell me which flavor is your favorite."

 _Maple_ , he said, but he knew she wouldn't be able to understand him. _But I'll have anything._

Annabeth only heard unintelligible nickering, but she took it on as a challenge. "I'll find out," she said with determination.

Blackjack brushed his muzzle against her to show his gratitude and was glad to see her finally smile again.

It had been about three years ago that Blackjack had helped his boss find her. Now, boss was missing, and Blackjack would help Annabeth find him. Annabeth wouldn't know, but he made her another vow he fully intended on keeping.

 _I'll be your steed,_ he said. _I'm here for you, boss lady. I'll always be with you._

* * *

"He's in California," Annabeth updated him.

 _California. Of course. Why is it always California?_

"Hera took him." Annabeth told him about the queen goddess's scheme and the consequences it came with. "Right now, Percy doesn't know where he came from. He probably doesn't remember us, and he might not even know who he is."

 _Well, that really sucks._

"What if he never gets his memories back? What if he never remembers what we were?" Her hand immediately went to grip the red coral pendant Percy had given her.

 _I highly doubt he could, boss lady. Boss is a lovesick puppy when it comes to you. Just don't tell him I said that._

Annabeth's fingers played with the pendant on her chest. "I never told him I love him."

 _You'll get your chance._ But Blackjack's words couldn't comfort her—not when she couldn't hear them.

"I know it's stupid to even think about this when there are so many other concerning things to worry about," Annabeth said, "but … what if … what if he meets someone else?"

Blackjack snorted in protest. _Okay, that's just_ wrong. _Anyone with a brain knows he loves you. And if he forgets, I'll knock some sense into him, even though he's my boss._

Annabeth just continued to stare sadly at her necklace. She needed a distraction, Blackjack thought, and so he brayed at her to get her attention.

 _Come on, boss lady, let's go flying._

He knelt to indicate she could ride him.

"Okay, okay," she said. "Let's fly."

After she secured herself on him, Blackjack galloped into a run, spread his wings, and took off. The wind blew in their faces as they soared across camp. Blackjack swooped and dove until he heard Annabeth laugh.

"Are you trying to throw me off?" she jested.

 _Nay,_ he neighed. Percy would have liked that pun.

"Did you just neigh a 'nay'?" Annabeth asked him.

 _You're smart,_ he tried to tell her.

When they landed, Annabeth brushed her fingers through his unruly mane in an attempt to untangle the knots.

"You really need to get yourself groomed," she said.

 _Is that you telling me I look ugly? I take offense to that._

Annabeth tried to study his face but then looked at him blankly. "I really don't know what you're trying to tell me."

Blackjack sighed. Sometimes, it was easier than most.

"Thanks for the ride though. And for making me feel better."

 _Anytime, boss lady. I'm here. You can always come to me._

"Everyone's watching me all the time here," Annabeth said. "They expect me to crack at some point. And if I break, then they'll lose hope. I can't let that happen."

 _You don't have to do that with me._

"It's only when I'm with you that I can really let down my guard, that I can be … _not_ okay," she said quietly. "Well, there's also Percy's mom, but she's not at camp." Annabeth looked in his eyes. "I'm glad I have you, Blackjack. You're a good friend."

Annabeth hugged him and stroked his mane.

 _I'm not just your friend. I'm your steed._

Blackjack couldn't speak to her, but he could try in other ways. He spread his wings and wrapped them around her torso.

Annabeth laughed under his feathers. "I didn't realize pegasi could give hugs."

 _We don't. Not to everyone._

* * *

"We're leaving camp soon," Annabeth said. "You ready?"

 _Of course, boss lady._

"Leo built stables for you and your pegasi friends. Let me show you."

Blackjack trotted alongside Annabeth as she led him aboard the ship.

Annabeth turned to him as they walked. "I'm sorry I couldn't get doughnuts. I've been too busy these days to leave camp."

 _We'll soon have boss back though. All thanks to you._

"Thank you for being there for me, Blackjack," Annabeth told him as they reached the stables.

 _I will always be there for you, boss lady,_ Blackjack said. _Percy or no Percy._ But she couldn't hear him, so he stepped towards her and laid his muzzle on her head.

Annabeth grinned. "Is this how horses kiss?"

She reached up and stroked his face. Blackjack bowed his head so she could pet his forehead, and he nuzzled against her hand.

"We can have doughnuts again when all of this is over. We could share them with Percy, too."

 _Anything you want, boss lady._

* * *

They found him. They actually found him.

 _We missed you, boss,_ Blackjack said the second he saw Percy again.

"It's good to see you, Blackjack," Percy replied, patting him on his withers.

 _What? No hug? Rude._

Percy laughed and hugged him. "Since when did you like hugs?"

Blackjack deflected. _Whoever doesn't is a monster._

* * *

Neither Percy nor Annabeth had returned to the ship. Blackjack whinnied when he heard the news: they had fallen into Tartarus.

He physically recoiled, retreating from the group as though getting away from the messenger would make the truth go away as well.

 _No, no, no._ His heart was pounding. _This can't be happening._

Annabeth had gone missing once. Percy had gone missing another time. But now, both of them were gone.

Blackjack wanted to hear Percy's jokes. He wanted to feel Annabeth's hugs. He wished he'd given her one before she undertook her solo quest. How was he to know then that she wouldn't make it out?

Would he ever see them again?

Blackjack neighed cries of grief.

 _I want doughnuts. They promised we'd have doughnuts._

* * *

Guido and the other pegasi helped lift his spirits, but it was still difficult to keep dark thoughts at bay. What good was a steed without his masters?

 _No,_ Blackjack said to himself. _Don't think like that. They're not dead. They'll make it out. They always do._

He'd finish the stupid quest. He'd carry the Athena Parthenos all the way to Camp Half-Blood by himself if he had to.

* * *

Peace had finally come again. Blackjack hoped it would last longer this time around, especially because he couldn't do very much given his flank wound. He was bored. He longed to fly to the city again, but Percy would only let that happen once the pegasus was fully healed. These days, Blackjack spent much of his time laying down, trying to see what shapes he could find in the straw that blanketed his stable.

Suddenly, he caught a whiff of a comforting scent.

Blackjack raised his head to welcome his visitor. He was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey, Blackjack," he heard Annabeth say. "How's your flank feeling?"

The pegasus gave her a whinny.

"Better?"

Blackjack moved his head up and down in a nod so she'd understand.

"I'm glad to hear that," said the blonde. "I got us some doughnuts. But I didn't need to tell you that, did I? I bet you could smell them already." Annabeth smiled.

Then she folded her legs quite like he often did and sat down cross-legged next to him. Setting the box of doughnuts between them, she opened the flap and began to distribute the pieces between them.

 _Ooh. That's new. Is that chocolate?_ Blackjack's eyes zeroed in on a rich dark-brown doughnut.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Annabeth said, taking the doughnut away. "The chocolate one's for me. It'll give you a stomach ache."

 _Fine, boss lady._

"You can have the rest of the flavors though."

Half of the doughnuts were maple. He'd start with the others first and save the best for last. Once again, he and Annabeth sat in peace, enjoying their sweets and each other's company. Soon enough, there was one doughnut left—a maple one. Blackjack bent his neck and nudged the box over to Annabeth.

"Wanna share it?" she asked.

Blackjack neighed in agreement.

Annabeth hesitated. "Maybe we should leave it for Percy."

Blackjack gave a protesting snort. _No, I want it._ He shook his head left and right.

Annabeth chuckled. "Okay. Let's eat it. What Percy doesn't know won't hurt him."

She split their doughnut in half and handed one of the pieces to Blackjack. After her last bite, she brushed her hands on her jeans and stood up to throw away the box in a nearby compost bin. Blackjack followed her lead and made his way up on his legs.

"Get yourself some rest, Blackjack," she said as she pet his neck. "And don't tell Percy, okay?"

 _Of course not._

Familiar arms circled her moments later. Speak of the devil. She hadn't heard him approach.

"Don't tell Percy what?" her boyfriend asked in her ear.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Annabeth said in the best nonchalant tone she could muster. "It's nothing consequential."

Percy turned her around in his arms so she could face him. "If you say so," he muttered. He pressed his lips against hers. After a couple seconds, Annabeth could feel him smiling. Percy parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her more deeply. Again he smiled—wide enough to break their kiss this time. Then he laughed.

"What?" Annabeth grinned. His laughter was infectious.

"You gave Blackjack doughnuts, didn't you?"

Annabeth glared at the pegasus, who responded with an affronted neigh.

 _Hey! What makes you think I told him?_

"He didn't tell me," Percy said, licking his lips. "You taste like maple glaze."

 _See? It's your fault he knows._

"I dropped by Doughnut Plant on the way here," she admitted.

Percy cocked his head. "So let me get this straight. Both of you had doughnuts, but neither of you thought to share any with me?"

 _Sounds about right, boss,_ Blackjack told him. He had no shame when it came to doughnuts.

"I meant to," said Annabeth guiltily. "I got half a dozen. I had one. Blackjack had one … and then another three. There was one left for you, but, um, he wanted to split it with me."

 _Sorry not sorry. The last time I had doughnuts was when boss lady was trying to find you._

Percy's expression turned into surprise. "You gave him doughnuts when I was gone?"

"Well, how could I ever say no to my tall, dark, and handsome hero," she said, "especially after he saved my life during the Battle of Manhattan?"

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, that's Blackjack now, huh?"

 _Be jealous, boss,_ said Blackjack. _She likes me more._

"It always was," Annabeth teased. "Blackjack and I had to watch out for _you,_ Seaweed Brain. I saved your life, and it was Blackjack who rescued me and brought me to safety."

That was true. Percy was still thankful to his steed for doing that.

 _And we spent months trying to find you, boss,_ Blackjack added. _You owe us big time._

Percy frowned.

"Are you mad that I get him doughnuts behind your back?" Annabeth asked him.

"No, of course not," he said and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you've been looking out for each other when I couldn't."

 _Just don't disappear on us again, boss,_ said Blackjack. _And also…_ Percy looked at him. _Can you tell boss lady something for me?_ Blackjack gave him a list he'd practically repeated as a mantra for the past year.

Percy smiled at his words and turned to relay his message to Annabeth. "By the way, you probably don't know this since you don't speak horse, but Blackjack calls you boss lady."

Annabeth's eyes widened in awe.

"He wants you to know that he's glad you're okay, that he'll always be there for you, and that he thanks you for all the doughnuts."

Annabeth beamed as she approached the pegasus. "Anytime, my hero." She leaned her head on the dark hair of his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she said softly.

Blackjack nuzzled her in response. _I missed your hugs,_ he couldn't help but say aloud. He didn't care Percy could hear him.

And for the first time in what felt like forever, Blackjack stretched out his wings to hug her back.


End file.
